Ice Cream
by finns travels
Summary: Bella goes to kindergarten and meets a new best friend. I bet we can all guess who... Also Alice loses her barbies at Edwards b-day party. Who helps her fix them? And Emmett makes a sticky treat for his lady love. Three oneshots
1. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

Bella clung to her mother's leg as they made their way down the hallway to the kindergarten class rooms. Bella was terrified of going to school. She had gone to pre-school for 2 days out of the week last year, but she wasn't ready to be away from her mommy for more then that.

"Mommy, please please please don't make me go!!!!" she wailed, "I'll be good I promise! I don't want to go!"

Renee just shook her head. She hated hearing her daughter cry like this, but Bella needed to go to kindergarten. Eventually she would have to be separated from Renee to go to school. Besides, she knew Bella would like school once she learned to get past her separation issues. She was a smart little girl.

Bella held on for dear life as Renee talked to the teacher, Ms Johns. The week before she had been excited to get new clothes and crayons and pencils that said her name on them. Her mother even bought her a backpack with Cinderella on it. But now that she was at school, Bella wasn't happy anymore.

Renee pried the little girl off her leg and bent down to give her a hug and a kiss goodbye. Bella was still crying and resumed begging to go home. Renee told her that if she was good when school was over Renee would take them to go get a bowl of ice cream, and that Bella could get any kind of sprinkles that she wanted. Sniffing, Bella agreed to be good and draw a picture. She finally released Renee and decided to put her Cinderella backpack in the cubby Ms Johns showed her. It had a purple name tag on it the said Isabella Swan on it.

After she put her backpack up, Bella went and sat at a table that had crayon's and markers on it. There was also construction paper and glue. Bella set to work on the picture her mommy asked her to do. She swung her legs back and forth and hummed a song she'd heard on Sesame Street that morinig.

"That picture is stupid." said a voice from behind her. The voice belonged to a boy with curly brown hair. Bella looked down at what she'd been drawing. It was her and mommy eating ice cream.

"No it's not!" she told him. "My mommy says I'm the best drawer ever. You couldn't make a better picture!"

The boy was shocked. He could so draw better. He told Bella so, and that her mommy was a liar because his mommy told him he was the best drawer.

Bella ran away with her drawing. That boy was soooo mean! She decided to hide in the corner, so he would leave her alone. When she got to the corner by her cubby she put the drawing in her backpack, then sat down and cried.

"Why are you sad?" She heard someone say

Bella looked up. The boy standing in front of her had cool hair. It was a red brown color and it looked like his mommy hadn't made him comb it. He also had really big green eyes.

"I'm sad because I want my mommy and that boy over there was mean to me" Bella told him. "You have cool hair" she added on.

The boy smiled "Thank you, my name is Edward. I'm gonna go tell Emmett that he has to say sorry to you, he's my cousin."

Bella smiled, "My name is Bella. You don't have to make him say sorry. I'm okay now."

The two six year olds smiled at each other. Edward decided that he wanted to be Bella's friend, and that she was pretty. He liked her blue bow that was on her ponytail. He was going to ask her if she wanted to play with blocks when the teacher said they could go outside.

Bella was playing hopscotch with Edward when Emmett came over. He watched them play for a while. Then he decided that Edward wasn't playing with him enough and took Bella's bow.

"Come and get it!" he yelled while running away.

Edward immediately ran to get the pretty blue bow. He was faster then Emmett and tackled him. Once he got the bow back, he made Emmett say sorry to her.

"I'm sorry for taking your bow Bella" Bella giggled. Emmett was bigger then Edward, but he looked at Edward for approval. Edward smiled and they all decided to go play on the swings.

At lunch Edward gave Bella part of the cookie that his mommy gave him. Bella let him drink some of her chocolate milk. Then Edward asked her a question

"Bella, you are pretty. And I like your bow. Do you want to be bestest friends with me?" Bella said yes.

When the two had free time, Edward asked Bella to play blocks with him. Bella said that she would only play blocks if they could have a Cinderella castle. Edward said that a castle would be cool.

At the end of the day Renee came in, afraid that she would find Bella in tears. Instead she saw Bella playing pretend with a little boy with bronze hair. Renee then saw her friend Elizabeth, they hadn't talked in a while and she wondered if Elizabeth's son went here.

"Elizabeth!" she called out, "I didn't know your boy came here!"

The two women chatted as they waited for their kids to come out of the room. They decided that they would go to ice cream together.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!!!!" Bella yelled when she got out of the class room. "I drew you a picture and was good and played with blocks! I have a bestest friend! His name is Edward. Can he come and eat ice cream with us? Please? Please please please? Edward has really cool hair! You should see it! Mommy can he come with us PLEASE!!!"

Renee laughed and looked over at Elizabeth. Her son Edward was doing basically the same thing, asking to go eat ice cream with Bella. When the children found out they could have ice cream together they danced around and hugged each other.

At the baskin robins the two mothers saw the cutest thing. Edward and Bella were sitting up in a booth next to each other. They were sharing ice cream. Then Edward told Bella she was the prettiest girl ever and that he didn't think that she had any cooties at all.

"I think that they are gonna get married" Renee said to Elizabeth.

"That would be darling, look how adorable they are!" Elizabeth replied.

Years later Edward took Bella to the Baskin Robins. The were sharing a bowl of strawberry ice cream when he got down on one knee.

"Bella you are the most beautiful girl ever. You are my light and my life. I will love you forever. Will you marry me?"

And Bella said yes.


	2. Brownies

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not to me.

Brownies

Alice sat pouting in a corner. She was at her older brother Edward's birthday party and was all alone. Usually Alice played with Edward, but today all of his friends were there and he didn't want anything to do with her because she was 4 and he was turning 7. Edward's bestest friend Bella was there and so was Emmett, Alice and Edward's cousin, but they were playing with Edward and there wasn't anyone to play with Alice at all in the whole backyard.

Elizabeth, Edward and Alice's mom, sighed as she looked at Alice sitting at the picnic table by herself. Edward had promised to try and let Alice play some of the 'big kid' games with him, but with all the chaos he seemed to have forgotten her. Alice was an outgoing child, but the only people she knew who were at the party besides Edward were Emmett and Bella. Both of them were nice to Alice, but Bella and Edward were being 'it' in a game of hide and go seek, and Emmett was trying, and failing, to give a pretty little girl from down the street named Rosalie and dandelion as a flower. Rosalie said she would only take a real flower, and Emmett thought the dandelion _was_ a real flower. They were arguing about if it was a flower or not.

Alice decided that if Edward and Emmett and Bella were going to ignore her she would just hide under the table. She wanted them to think that she had run away forever. Then they would be sad and miss her. Alice planned to jump out at them and make them happy to see her and never ignore her again. But hiding under the table wasn't any fun at all. The grass was prickly, and the dirt was getting her pretty pink dress all messed up.

Since the table wasn't a good place to hide Alice decided to try hiding in the shed. She giggled as she closed the door behind herself, making the shed dark inside. There was a small window, but her daddy's plywood was blocking it. Alice thought that this was a good thing, it would be harder to find her if they couldn't see in the window.

Some of her barbies were in the shed, Alice felt bad for these ones. She had left them out on the lawn one day so they could tan and daddy had run them over with lawn mower. "Poor barbies" Alice said, " you didn't even get a good tan! I'll go inside and get you some new clothes and a brush. Then you will feel better." She ran inside to get some clothes to replace the ones that had been ripped apart by the lawn mower.

Emmett, frustrated from Rosalie's rejection of his flower, saw Alice run from the shed. He wondered what she had been doing in there. Walking into the shed, he saw the maimed barbies. Emmett picked them up. He figured that Alice didn't want them anymore, and that she had been running away because she wanted her nice new barbies. The dog next door started barking playfully at Emmett. "Do you want the barbies puppy? Do you want a chew toy? Do you, do you?" he asked it. "Okay puppy, here you go!" Emmett then threw the barbies over the fence. The dog started chewing on them immediately.

Alice emerged from the house, colorful Barbie clothes clutched in one hand, and a Barbie makeup bag in the other. She was going to give her poor barbies a makeover so that they could feel pretty again. Alice skipped cheerfully to the shed. When she opened the door at first she didn't realize the barbies weren't there. She took an old plastic table and chair set and put the clothes and makeup bag on it. Then she ran back inside to get a little Barbie chair for them to sit in while she did their hair.

This time when she opened up the shed she noticed that the barbies weren't there. Alice put the chair with her other makeover supplies and looked for them. There should have been five barbies and a ken doll in the corner, but there wasn't. Alice then looked around the outside of the shed to see if she could find them. They weren't there either. Alice was starting to get worried, did the barbies run away because they were angry that she had forgotten them on the lawn? Then she heard the dog next door chewing something.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY BARBIES!!!!! MY BARBIES!!!! MOMMY MOMMY THE STUPID DOGGIE IS CHEWING OFF PRINCESS ESMERALDA'S HEAD!!!! MOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!!!! MY BARBIES!!!!"

Alice had seen the dog using her Barbie as a chew toy.

Elizabeth came over to where Alice was sitting next the fence screaming her head off as the barbies became dog food. Princess Esmeralda had a hole in her head. Emmett went and hid behind the bushes. Alice would probably hurt him if she ever found out that he had given the barbies to the dog.

Alice was wailing mindlessly now. Elizabeth had to pick her up and take her inside to get her to be quiet again. Edward Sr. went and got the barbies from the dog, it liked sausages better then barbies. He rinsed the barbies up and gave them back to Alice.

"Thank you daddy" Alice sniffed, "your the best. I love you"

He smiled and gave her a hug. Alice then went back outside holding her barbies close to her chest, and went back to the shed. She decided that Princess Esmeralda would have to get a special makeover because the doggie had bitten her head almost all the way off. She also brought some tape to reattach Princess Esmeralda's head securely.

A little boy at the party named Jasper had seen everything that happened. He was mad at Emmett for throwing the barbies over the fence. It had made the pretty little girl cry. He went behind the bush where Emmett was hiding and kicked him in the shins. Then Jasper went to go see if the little girl was going to be okay.

"Hi!! My name is Alice! Who are you? Are you Edward's friend? He's being mean and not talking to me right now. Do you like my barbies?" Alice said to him.

" My name is Jasper. Edward is in the same kindergarten class as me. I like your barbies a lot. How old are you?" Jasper replied.

Alice and Jasper sat in the shed for the next thirty minutes and gave the barbies makeovers. Alice let Jasper give her Ken a makeover, and Susie and Florence too. He was good at matching their dresses with shoes and hair ties and then putting what was left of their hair into the hair ties. He had to help Alice with her barbies hair.

When it was time to open presents Jasper and Alice left the shed holding hands and sat next to each other in the circle that was forming around Edward. Bella was bouncing up and down next Edward telling him to pick her present first. Edward picked Alice's first though because he felt bad for forgetting about her. It was a rescue hero. He gave Alice a big hug and said thank you, but seemed to like the present Bella gave him better. It was a shiny model Volvo.

After all the presents were opened it was time for cake. Jasper and Alice sat next to each other at the picnic table. Edward had picked brownie cake for his birthday. Alice got her piece last, and it was little. She was really upset about it, but Jasper gave her half of his brownie, and she was happy again.

When the party was over and Jasper had to leave, Alice was really upset. She didn't want him to go. She held on to him and cried. Elizabeth got Jasper's mom's phone number and they agreed to take the two out on a play date sometime. Only after being assured that Jasper would be able to come over again did Alice let him go.

"Here Jasper, you can have my ken doll. I think he looks like you, but you have all your legs and stuff, his new name is Jazzy."

Jasper smiled at her and said, "Okay Alice. Here, I'll put him in my treat bag. You should make Susie's name Ally, cause she looks like you too, but your prettier."

They gave each other another hug, then Jasper left with his mom to go home. Alice looked up at her mommy and said, "Mommy, can Jazzy come back soon? I love him cause he's really nice and gave me his brownie and is good at dressing up barbies. I like him more than Edward."

When Jasper and Alice were grown up Alice's parents had a barbecue for the fourth of July. The dog that had tried to eat Alice's barbies was still next door and was really old. And Emmett still hid behind the bush when Alice was mad at him.

After everyone had eaten their hot dogs and hamburgers, Jasper told Alice that she should go into the shed. When she got their she found Jazzy and Ally the barbies sitting at a Barbie table with a plate of brownies in front of them. Alice turned to Jasper with a questioning look.

"It's to remind you of how we first met, remember? Go look closer." Jasper told her.

Alice walked over to where the table was set up and bent over to get a closer view. She was surprised at what she saw, Ally had a small ring on the finger of her remaining hand, and Jazzy was kneeling down on what was left of his legs front of her. In the powdered sugar of the brownies the words "Marry Me?" were written.

When Alice turned around Jasper was on his knee, holding out a ring.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!! I LOVE YOU!!!! YES YES YES!!!!! MOM!!! MOM!!!! YES YES YES!!! JASPER I LOVE YOU!!! A MILLION TIME YES!!!! MOM, DAD!!!! JASPER PROPOSED!!! YEEEESSSSS!!!

Alice held on to Jasper tight after he put the ring on her finger. He would never have to leave her to go home and see her again another day anymore. They would be together forever.

**AN: I think that I like this one better then Ice Cream. I wasn't going to continue Ice Cream, but I kept thinking of how the other 'Cullen Kids' could have met each other. Hope you like it too! I'm going to write Emmett and Rosalie next if someone wants me to. Please Review!**


	3. Smores

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Stephenie does. Lucky her.**

S mores

Emmett sat sullenly in the back seat of his mother's car. They were on the way to the lake where he would get to see his friends Bella and Jasper and his cousins Alice and Edward. But there was one person there in particular who he wanted to see, and who he knew did not want to see him. Rosalie Hale was the prettiest girl in his first grade class, and she wouldn't have anything to do with him. So he was pouting in the backseat.

Rosalie was already there when he got out of the car. They were at a barbecue spot at the lake that had an old playground near it. She was sitting primly on a blanket in the grass with her doll. Alice was being pushed on the swing by Jasper and Bella and Edward were playing on the slide. Emmett decided that going up to any one of them wouldn't be fun and instead went to where the grownups had put the food out. "Mommy, can I have a cookie?" he asked her.

He wandered away after he got his cookie. There still wasn't anything for him to do. Emmett sighed and kicked some dirt clots, then flopped down in the middle of some tall grass so that he could look up at the clouds. But that got boring soon too. Then he spotted some flowers growing by the side of the lake.

The flowers were pink and yellow and smelled really nice. This was just the kind of flower Rosalie would like! Emmett remembered Rosalie telling him that dandelions weren't real flowers at Edward's birthday party that summer. But these were real flowers. Emmett picked them carefully and then tied a long piece of grass around the stems to make a bouquet. Pleased with his work Emmett went back to where Rosalie was sitting.

But when Emmett offered her the flowers Rosalie turned them down. "Those have _ants _in them Emmett. They might _bite _me. Thank you for the thought but I don't want them." Rosalie then picked up her doll and pranced away to where Alice and Bella were making dolls out of grass.

"Oh your poor boy Esme, Rosalie turns him down every time he tries to give her flowers." Lilian Hale said to Esme. "He's so sweet about it too, look he even tied them up into a bouquet for her."

"I know, I know. Ever since you moved down the street from Elizabeth he wants to go visit Edward all the time so he can see her. Poor dear." Esme replied.

Emmett was sad that Rosalie had rejected him again, and he was tempted to throw the pretty flowers on the ground and stomp on them, but he had worked too hard on picking them just right to do that, so he gave them to his mommy. Then he went in search of Edward and Jasper.

They were playing catch and eagerly invited him to join. Soon he was happy just throwing the baseball around with them. He was demonstrating his expertise for Edward when the girls came up and asked if they could play too. "No you can't" Emmett said, "girls can't play as good as boys. When we're done you can play with the ball." Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement behind him, because what Emmett said was of course true. **(AN: I don't really think this btw, so please don't yell at me about being sexist. They are 7 year old boys. They think like that. )**

Bella and Alice sighed. They hadn't thought that the boys were going to let them play, but Rosalie had insisted. She wanted to play really bad, and had convinced them to come and ask to play. So naturally, Rosalie was angry that the boys were trying to prevent her from playing. Rosalie Lillian Hale could play ball just as good as any cootie infested stupid meanie butt face boys. And they were going to let her play or they would be severely sorry. Rosalie kindly informed them of this, then stomped her foot when Emmett Edward and Jasper started rolling around on the ground laughing at her.

Rosalie picked up the ball that had rolled out of Emmett's hand when he started laughing and began to glare at him. Emmett eventually stopped laughing and got up, extending his hand so that he could ask for the ball. Rosalie didn't give it to him. Instead she challenged him to a game of ultimate catch. The rules were that whoever dropped the ball first lost, unless the throw was more than an arms length away from the person who was supposed to catch it.

"Easy win for Emmett, but make sure you throw it soft, she _is_ a girl after all" Jasper told him. Alice glared at his back after that statement, but he was turned around and missed it.

Emmett started with the ball. He carefully threw the ball underhand to Rosalie, he didn't want to hurt her after all. Rosalie easily caught the ball. Then she grinned maliciously at Emmett, her ice blue eyes glinting. " Are you ready Emmett?" she asked him. At his laugh she got ready to throw it to him. Then she pitched the ball into Emmett's stomach so hard he gasped. By luck he caught the ball before it hit the ground. Edward and Jasper gaped at her from the sidelines. They could throw the ball that hard too, but Emmett hadn't been expecting it so that he could prepare.

Emmett threw the ball back to Rosalie, harder then the last time. She tossed it back, not nearly as hard as the last time she threw it. This continued for a few minutes, and it became a fun game instead of a contest between them. They smiled at each other between throws, and weren't trying to out do each other. But one time Emmett smiled too long and missed the ball when Rosalie threw to him. "I win" she declared proudly, "but you did a good job too Emmett. Do you want to play on the jungle gym with me?" Emmett nodded eagerly, "Okay! Do you want to play a game? We could be pirates." Rosalie agreed to this and soon they were playing together on the playground happily.

When it started getting dark the children were called in by their parents to eat. Emmett proudly carried Rosalie's plate for her to the table, then went and got her a cup of lemonade. After they were finished eating Rosalie insisted on throwing away his trash for her. Then they went and sat by the campfire together.

"Have you had a smore before Rosalie?" Emmett asked her. "No, are they good?" Rosalie asked him. "Yes, I'll show you how to make one." Emmett told her.

Emmett went and get two sticks and a plate of chocolate, marshmallows, and gram crackers from him mom. He brought it back to Rosalie and handed her the stick.

"What do I do with this?" she asked him. "You put the marshmallow on the stick, then hold it over the fire, like this, so it gets squishy inside. Then you put the chocolate on the cracker, and put the mellow on top of it. Then you put another cracker on top of that and smush them together. See?" Emmett told her as he assembled a smore for her to eat.

"Oh! This is yummy! Can I make one Emmett?" Rosalie told him.

They spent the rest the night happily making smores together. They promised that when they went back to school Emmett would let her on his soccer team and that Rosalie would sit next to him at story time.

When Emmett and Rosalie had graduated from college they were still going strong. They decided to move into apartments near each other so that they could see each other easily. Emmett's apartment was already furnished, but Rosalie was staying with him while they were finding one for her.

Emmett asked her if she wanted to go camping that weekend because the weather was nice. They were going to go to the same lake where they had become friends all those years ago. That evening Emmett made a fire in the pit while Rosalie went and got the stuff for smores. She had developed a weird way of eating her smores as they had gotten older, squishing the crackers together, then pulling the top one off.

Later, when Rosalie went to the bathroom, Emmett carefully made some more smores with the last of the supplies. As Rosalie sat down he offered her the plate. She picked it up and began eating it, getting marshmallow all over her face in the process. Emmett laughed at her, and offered his shoulder as a napkin. But when she opened up the next marshmallow she nearly dropped it into her lap, because there was ring stuck in it.

"Emmett, does this mean what I think it means?" Rosalie asked breathlessly.

"No darling, they say that putting engagement rings in smores makes them taste sooo much better. Of course Rosalie, I'm asking you to marry me. Your the best woman in the whole world, you can fix cars better than a trained mechanic, pitch a baseball while wearing high heels, and look absolutely beautiful even when your face is covered in smore. I can't believe I didn't ask you sooner, and hope that you will accept me even though I've waited way to long. Please?" Emmett answered.

Rosalie smiled at him, said yes, then kissed him.

"Aww, Rosie baby, you got smore all over _my _face now. But I love you anyway, and I always will."

**AN: So there you go! Emmett and Rosalie's story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, I really meant to respond to your reviews but didn't really have enough time. So when I did have time I decided to write this. Also, you may be confused about some things so I'll clear those up: Ice Cream Brownies and Smores are in a chronological order. Ice Cream is when Edward Bella Emmett and Rosalie would be starting kindergarten. So they were all 5 or 6 years old. In Brownies the story takes place in June, for Edwards birthday. He was turning 7. And in smores it's the beginning of the school year again, so it takes place in August-September. And in this story Elizabeth is Edward and Alice' mom and Esme is Emmett's. Lilian Hale is Rosalie's mom and Renee is Bella's. I didn't com up with a name for Jasper's mom. So there you go, I don't know if you all were wondering about those things or not, but I felt the need to clarify. I hope you liked it! Review please!!**


End file.
